Vehicle navigation systems provide directions based on automatically determined knowledge of a vehicle's current position. Vehicle navigation systems are becoming standard equipment in certain types of vehicles in a large number of countries.
Prior to the introduction of vehicle navigation systems, if a user required current information relating to a place which they intended to visit the user could adopt any of a number of approaches. One approach would be to use an Internet-connected terminal to locate and print relevant information that could accompany the user on the user's journey. Another approach would be to find an information bureau upon reaching the destination and to request relevant information from the bureau. Yet a further approach would be to purchase a guide book prior to departure and to make use of the guide book once the destination had been reached.
The disadvantage with each of the above approaches is that all require a degree of planning and research by the user before the time of departure. This may be inconvenient and also may not be possible if the user has time constraints. There is also the possibility that the information obtained is not up to date and, accordingly, may not be useful. Also, the need to obtain the information before departing can make it difficult or at least inconvenient for a user to change plans once the trip is under way.